


La fiesta

by MichaelJ2099



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelJ2099/pseuds/MichaelJ2099
Summary: [ONESHOT] Han pasado tres años desde los últimos acontecimientos, cada quien ha tomado un papel importante en la reconstrucción de Etheria. Ahora, es momento de relajarse un momento y divertirse, pronto estarían embarcados en una nueva aventura espacial. Sin saber que se llevarían más sorpresas en la vía terrestre que en la espacial.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	La fiesta

NOTA: Al inicio hay muchos saltos tiempo-espaciales. 

Tres años habían pasado.

1095 días transcurrieron. Apenas era perceptible el paso del tiempo y aun así tantas cosas habían pasado. Parecía que era ayer cuando apenas se estaban levantando los escombros que dejaron las batallas contra hordiano primero. Con ayuda de la magia... todo se había hecho tan llevadero, que el viento se llevó tres años.

Etheria gozaba de una vasta naturaleza que volvía a llenar de vida cada rincón. Aguas siempre cristalinas, árboles siempre generosos con sus frutos, tierras fértiles que incluso el desierto carmesí comenzó a tener un poco más de interacción con cactus de varias especies. Las siete naciones con sus respectivas princesas y piedras rúnicas se habían puesto manos a la obra para la unificación de todo habitante.

Los súbditos de Mermista lograron regresar a su hogar, reconstruyeron sus casas y no hubo más necesidad de mantener la puerta de protección alzada, el comercio emprendió y continuó llevando apoyo a todos aquellos que la necesitasen.

Perfuma y su reino floral se encargó de conocer el recuento de fauna y flora que ahora vivía, conocer los límites en los que se debía tomar de estos elementos y ¿por qué no? Disfrutar del hermoso paisaje ahora reestablecido.

Frosta regresó a casa y desde su trono, con un humor renovado y su personalidad vivaracha se encargó de tomar a refugiados, de ofrecer una vida llena de leyes y derechos para todos aquellos que solo conocieran el terror de la guerra. ¿Quién diría que Frosta tenía tanto ímpetu para la empatía entre seres?

Mystacor fue el hogar por casi un año de la poderosa princesa She-Ra, encargada de llevar todo el poder de la gema de protección y prever todos los alrededores donde Etheria ahora pertenecía, ¿qué planetas cercanos había? ¿Quiénes estaban allí? ¿Cómo poder establecer nuevas alianzas? La política intergaláctica era un campo nuevo para las generaciones. La nave de Maara fue de gran ayuda para este último.

Aquí entra la participación del reino de Dryl, Entrapta estuvo felizmente ocupada de acoger y dar nombre y apoyó para la construcción de identidad de cada clon Hordiano. Muchas lágrimas y mocos llenaron sus suelos cuando recién llegaron.

— ¿Dónde estamos? 

— ¿Hordiano primero... mintió?

—Así es, hermano. Pero no te preocupes, porque él ya no está aquí para atormentarnos y ahora... ¡somos libres! — decía Kadroh, el primer clon que había despertado del control mental de Hordiano y limpiaba sus rostros, teñía sus cabellos del color que más quisieran y buscaba entre cientos de libros nombres que gustasen a sus nuevos hermanos.

Antes de finalizar el primer año de labores, She-Ra volvió a Luna brillante con sus amigos Glimmer y Bow y donde estableció su hogar en los bosques susurrantes junto con su ahora acompañante de vida: Catra.

Sin embargo, no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas cuando comenzaron las reconstrucciones. Hubo todavía algunas revueltas protagonizadas por aún gente de la zona de terror que ciegos y fieles a un Hordak (ahora rehabilitado) que ya no quería seguir con la guerra, la princesa Scorpia encontró aquí su campo de ayuda, regresó a volver a reestablecer su reino perdido. Acogió y junto con Frosta estableció campos de ayuda y mantenimiento a quienes fueron víctimas de la horda, a respetar las nuevas constituciones. Se creó entonces un campamento de milicia, aquella energía de proteger y hacer valer las nuevas reglas hizo que Scorpia se volviese jefa de la guardia Etherniana. Una de las primeras órdenes fue hacer justicia con aquellos que aún no parecían encajar con la liberación.

Se llevó a cabo un juicio contra Hordak.

—Por crímenes bélicos, violación a los derechos, destrucción de parte de los reinos, haber estado involucrado en la desaparición de la reina Angela... ¿Cómo se declara el acusado? — La larga lista de cargos enunciados por la rígida voz de la ahora reina Glimmer.

— Culpable.- Dijo por lo bajo. Sus ojos seguían siendo color verde y su cabello blanco. Llevaba su cabeza gacha, sus ropas aún con el símbolo de la horda.

El rey Bow y su reina miraron con dureza al acusado. En sus hombros llevaba la carga de toda una nación que sufrió sus atrocidades, en su cuerpo las fallas orgánicas de un clon que no había completado su proceso exitosamente.

Eran suficiente cargas. Cicatrices que no se borrarían jamás.

—Bien, nosotros somos una nación pacífica. Tu sentencia será encargarte de que cada clon de Hordiano Primero esté al tanto de su situación y a su vez, estarás bajo el mandato de la princesa Entrapta. Inconsciente o conscientemente ella también carga parte de esa responsabilidad, así que los dos tienen la misión de desmantelar toda tecnología de los primeros y su correcto uso posteriormente en la isla bestia.

Hordak abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Cómo dice?

— ¿Tienes alguna objeción? — preguntó la reina Glimmer desde su flotante trono.

Con rapidez Hordak agachó la cabeza hasta casi el suelo.

— No, muchas gracias por su compasión.

Una vez terminado, Glimmer estaba ahora tomando un descanso en los jardines. Mirando al cielo que ahora finalmente estaba lleno de estrellas, de miles puntos de brillantes colores con un sinfín de posibilidades por encontrar en cada uno de ellas. Le daba tanta curiosidad como terror, su primera y única experiencia fuera del planeta fue siendo prisionera del tirano Hordiano. Una parte de ella, parecía no querer llevar a cabo esa promesa de devolver el orden al universo.

— ¿No crees que fuiste demasiado blanda con él? — Una voz familiar se escuchó detrás de ella.

—Si lo era con él, debería serlo también contigo, con Entrapta y Scorpia. Incluso conmigo por haber hecho que el corazón del planeta se activara y revelara nuestra ubicación a la horda.— le respondió todavía sin girarse por completo, Catra le miraba de soslayo distrayéndose con algunas luciérnagas.

—Lo importante de todo esto, es que la guerra ya ha acabado. No quiero más peleas. —Explicó Glimmer y Catra pudo ver en sus movimientos que no había rastro de duda. Sus acciones provenían de la sabiduría y no de la debilidad de querer agradar a todos.

—¿Dónde está Adora? — preguntó la reina. — Estaba durante el juicio.

—Hablando con Hordak antes de su deportación. Yo lo único que digo es que después de lo que vimos en cuanto acabó todo conflicto es que estar al lado de Entrapta jamás será visto como un castigo para él.

Para nadie pasaba desapercibida las muestras de afecto, la atención que la joven de cabellos prensiles demostró al momento en el que She-Ra liberó del control a Hordak. Todavía podía recordarla enredarse (literalmente) en los brazos de Hordak que simplemente sonreía e intentaba seguirle el hilo de una conversación que se había quedado pendiente entre los dos.

—Tampoco fue un castigo para ti quedarte con Adora, a pesar de lo mucho que decías que la detestabas. — Alzó una ceja. Catra se sonrojó y se dio media vuelta, quería evitar sentirse acorralada por las afirmaciones de "Brillitos". Melo la regañó por resistir a admitir sus sentimientos a otros. Sintió la mano de la reina en su hombro.

—Todos tuvimos una segunda oportunidad para redimirnos. Sería injusto que él no la tuviese. —Bow hizo aparición con esas palabras y se colocó justo a un lado de su esposa. Llevaban un par de meses desde que se habían casado, una vez que sus sentimientos fueron expuestos y a su vez por la acción desarrollada en la guerra no quisieron perder más tiempo y unirse. No fueron los únicos, cuando el entorno es el adecuado, el amor prospera. Los días pasaban y en una de las tantas reuniones espontáneas:

—Catra ¿puedo organizar tu boda? — preguntó con destellos en sus ojos la princesa Scorpia.

—Oww ¿en verdad lo harías? — se apresuró a decir Adora ante la negativa de la chica felina a quien le cubrió la boca. Ni a lengüetazos lograba hacer que la rubia la soltase.

— Es una estupenda idea cariño ¡Yo hago las decoraciones! — Alzó su mano Perfuma quien tomaba a Scorpia con cuidado de sus tenazas y juntaban sus frentes en símbolo de fraternidad.

¿Cómo? ¿Casarse? ¿Y pasar el resto de sus vidas juntas?

Catra se relajó. No, no era para nada una mala idea, Melo llegó con ella y al conocer sus sentimientos ronroneó con gusto. Al poco tiempo otra fiesta se celebraba y el castillo de cristal se llenó de luces, comida y felicidad. Una nueva pareja se establecía. La rubia bailaba sintonizó con su ahora esposa y ante la mirada llena de alegría se estableció la nueva alianza y fin de las hostilidades.

Llegaron regalos de todo tipo: utensilios de comida (Adora había aprendido a cocinar ya que Catra siempre dejaba 'pelitos' en las creaciones culinarias), ropa, armas incluso, Entrapta (quien no pudo asistir a la fiesta pero envió un precioso mensaje) desde su castillo le hizo un regalo muy especial a la fémina felina, debido a la fuerza que en sus garras llevaba no podía afilarlas de una manera correcta en los árboles, solía resquebrajarlos apenas empezaba. Así que, la princesa de la tecnología le hizo llegar un rascador (gigante) hecho de metal sólido, recubierto con diamante, rocas de gran dureza recolectadas en su viaje al espacio. Catra nunca había estado tan feliz de volver a ser amiga de la joven ingeniera.

La emoción contagió a uno de los más locos marineros y ante el ardor de una nave que se quemaba y con la participación atónita de las princesas Seahawk se convirtió en el regente de las Salinas. Su bigote peinado su cabello echado hacía atrás resaltaban su viril figura pero la verdad es que fue el que más lloró durante toda la procesión. En el momento mismo en el que la gran cola de la novia emergía del mar. Blanca y adornada con perlas y preciosas conchas multicolores Mermista salió con una sonrisa y un rubor muy peculiar para la más gruñona de las princesas. Se colocó a su lado y juró amor eterno al marino que cautivado por su canto de sirena prometió protegerla a ella y a todo habitante de las salinas.

She-Ra regaló un precioso tridente con la inscripción: Osheano-Ra.

—Oh por las barbas de mi abuela, es hermoso. —Decía Mermista con legítima felicidad. La costa rebosante de gentío y amor duró con sus festividades un par de días más aunque muchos no se acuerdan con detalle qué sucedió.

—Que tiempos hemos pasado ¿eh? — Dijo Adora desde la ventana de Razz. La anciana mujer barría sin cesar y asentía con la cabeza.

—Lo has hecho bien, Adora querida. —Respondía.

—Ahora solo falta ver a los herederos de cada reino. —Añadió con un guiño. Swift Wind dejó caer la manzana que mascaba desde su hocico al igual que Adora el agua se le salió como una cascada.

—Vamos Razz... Esto no es una competencia.

Pero... pensar en un pequeño, o pequeña. Corriendo de un lado para otro, con los ojos de ella y las orejas de Catra.

— ¿Te duele el estómago, querida?

—N-no Razz... Estoy bien. — Respondió, un ataque de mariposas en el estómago le hizo llevarse las manos al vientre. Tal vez sería un buen tema para tocar con Catra durante la cena. Nota mental: hablarlo con ella... después... buscar nombres. Fácil.

Pasos agigantados para un planeta que volvía a su antigua gloria. Lazos que se unen, que se tuercen, que nunca se rompen, que permanecen. Que hermoso paisaje.

Tres años han pasado. Todos los acontecimientos anteriormente descritos pasaron.

Aún no sabemos quiénes serán los herederos pero puede que no tarden demasiado.

—Reina Glimmer. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

— ¿Eh? ¡ah, sí! Discúlpame Kadroh. Me estabas terminando de dar los detalles del transbordador.

El clon sonriente asintió, el pequeño llorón que los acompañó en varios viajes ahora era todo un organizador experimentado, ayudó a Hordak y a Entrapta a que los demás clones dejarán su vida de simples envases de vida para Hordiano. Se congregaron en Dryl pero conforme fueron descubriendo cada quien su identidad muchos tomaron caminos diferentes. Había pequeñas regiones donde los clones gustaban de ayudar en la reconstrucción de colonias, otros se habían mudado con Perfuma para conocer la verdadera tranquilidad a través de la meditación y el acercamiento a la naturaleza. Otros incluso funcionaban como embajadores para buscar unir pueblos junto con la guardia que Scorpia había fundado. Los que aún parecían decidir qué querían hacer, podían tomar su decisión con calma desde el castillo Dryl. Ayudaban a Entrapta en sus investigaciones, cuidaban el jardín, limpiaban el castillo.

Kadroh coordinaba con mucho ahínco las actividades, el valle de Entrapta nunca había estado tan lleno de vida ni de clones.

Ahora mismo, estaba con Glimmer comentando los pormenores de la tarea que había sido encomendada a Hordak y a Entrapta. El despligue de las herramientas de los primeros en Isla Bestia.

—Mientras estuvimos desmantelando la vieja tecnología la parte orgánica de la isla, vegetación y fauna solo fue reubicada temporalmente. Mis hermanos y yo junto con Hordak y Entrapta logramos tomar todas las piezas y la princesa creó un transbordador y nave de mar que permanece anclada en las cercanías de la isla.

—¿Qué propone Entrapta?

—Usaremos desde ahí los despegues con la nave de la anterior She-Ra, Darla. Hordak ha logrado traer de la zona del terror todas las naves que no se habían usado en la guerra y las ha modificado. Dentro de poco, ya solo tendremos que ocuparnos de reclutar a los seleccionados para que acompañen a She-Ra en la misión maravillosa que es liberar al universo entero de lo horrible que fue Hordiano Primero.— Esto último lo mencionaba con desagrado.

Glimmer agradeció su presencia, lo invitaron a cenar y todos querían saber cómo se encontraba la princesa ingeniera. Los hologramas de Scorpia, Perfuma, Mermista y Frosta se hicieron presentes después de la cena, en la sala de estrategias donde se les informaría de los avances para liberar el espacio del yugo que podía todavía quedar del drenar mágico de primero. Sin embargo, Entrapta no se pudo conectar, en palabras de Kadroh comentó que tenía aún muchos otros asuntos que atender pero que tomaría nota de lo que Kadroh le dijera.

—No hemos visto a Entrapta desde que se fue a Dryl. —Comentaba Bow con un poco de nostalgia.

—Ya sabes cómo es la princesa Nerd, seguro que está ocupada con sus juguetes y divirtiéndose con su novio. —Dijo Mermista.

Catra le dio un golpecito a Adora en el brazo quien a su vez le sonrió a modo de cómplice.

—Ya viejas cochinas, ya las vi. —Volvió a decir Mermista ante la desfachatez de Adora y su esposa. Las dos se rieron al unísono.

—Oh vamos, no puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Hordak y Entrapta?

Todas guardaron silencio.

—Ammm creo que es bastante obvio que entre ellos había ... 'algo más'. —respondió Scorpia y los demás asintieron.

Catra y Adora dejaron de sonreír.

— ¿En serio creen que haya algo entre ellos dos?

—Nunca se lo habían planteado ¿verdad? Par de atolondradas. —Decía Netossa y a su lado Spinnerella reía por lo bajo presionando su hombro con el de su mujer.

—Vamos querida, no todos tienen esa visión de su padre. ¿No es así, Adora, Catra? Hordak es más bien como su padre, tal vez creyeron que era muy mayor para ella.

— ¡POR LAS ESTRELLAS, NO! Hordak es más como...

— ¡Nuestro maldito captor, cochino, alienígena, gruñón!

— ¡Catra, ya cállate!

Las risas se agolparon.

—Aunque yo también tenía mis dudas, hace mucho se notaba una química especial cuando trabajaban en sus proyectos en la zona del terror. —Comentó Scorpia.

—Considero que es imposible. —Añadió Mermista de nuevo con su tono pesimista.

—Es decir, ella apenas y podía intentar relacionarse con nosotros de modo amistoso, apenas se cruzaba un sujeto de hojalata y se olvidaba de todo, solo para poder descubrir que había debajo de todo ese metal.

—Eso tiene mucho sentido. —Afirmó Glimmer.

—¡Ya sé, el mejor calificado para poder decirnos como es la relación entre él y Entrapta es Kadroh!

Giraron su vista y el pobre clon con su ojitos verdes no sabía a dónde girar la vista.

—¿Eh? Bueno... Yo... a decir verdad... Eh...

El nerviosismo característico del alma sensible de Kadroh parecía entrar en conflicto.

—Ellos se llevan bien, si. Trabajan arduamente día y noche, las veces que he ido a dejarles la merienda o llamarles la atención cuando trabajan demasiado apenas y se hablan. Están muy concentrados.

— ¿Lo ven? —Señaló Catra.

—Miren, puedo enseñarles estas fotos, siempre las llevo conmigo, las tomamos cuando estamos muy felices.

—Miren, puedo enseñarles estas fotos, siempre las llevo conmigo, las tomamos cuando estamos muy felices  
—Oww se ven tan geniales. —Exclamó Adora.

— Si, definitivamente esto solo tiene pinta de ser compañeros de trabajo. —Decía Mermista, Perfuma y Scorpia miraban una de ellas en particular.

—Decía Mermista, Perfuma y Scorpia miraban una de ellas en particular  
— ¿Le tiñeron el cabello a Hordak?

— Si, fue idea de él, después todos mis demás hermanos también lo hicimos y cambiamos para que fuese más fácil tener una identidad independiente.

— Si, fue idea de él, después todos mis demás hermanos también lo hicimos y cambiamos para que fuese más fácil tener una identidad independiente  
—Es muy lindo de tu parte que lleves esas fotos contigo. — Dijo Bow enternecido con su cara despidiendo destellos.

—Yo aún tengo mis dudas, estoy segura de que algo tienen esos dos. — Dijo Netossa.

—Creo que si han cambiado muchísimo  
—Creo que si han cambiado muchísimo. A pesar de que casi no salen. —Añadió Glimmer.

Con nostalgia comentaron sobre el fin de la guerra, miedos, cansancio extremo pero también... mucha satisfacción. Tantas cosas habían sucedido. En tan poco tiempo. Parecía una eternidad pero igualmente fugaz como un parpadeo.

—Ya tres años. Siento que ahora, con lo que hemos avanzado y ahora, que estamos por ver los detalles de nuestra salida del planeta. —Decía la reina de luna brillante.

—Ahora más que nunca siento la presencia de todos. Estoy tan agradecida por todo este tiempo junto. —Se tomaron las manos incluso los hologramas.

— ¡Hay que hacer una fiesta! —Gritó Frosta.

— ¿Una fiesta?—dijeron al unísono. Estuvieron a punto de rechazarla, había tantas cosas que atender aún, pero... la idea plantada a una velocidad impresionante germinó en un deseo profundo.

— ¿Por qué no? Tenemos que tomarnos un descanso de nuestros deberes y volver a reunirnos.

—La última vez que lo hicimos fue en la boda de Mermista y eso fue el año antepasado. —Comentó Adora con gracia al recordar aquella gran fiesta.

La palma de la reina Glimmer estremeció la mesa y todos se detuvieron un momento.

— ¡Esta decidido! Haremos una fiesta, aquí en luna brillante. Todos están invitados.

Se giró hacía el clon.

—Tienes que hacer que venga Entrapta y Hordak, todos tenemos que estar reunidos aquí, será nuestra última fiesta antes de volver al espacio.

El de piel blanca, sonrió anchamente.

—Estaré en gran honor de hacer lo necesario para que venga mi hermano y la princesa. ¡Lo haré!

El voto fue unánime y en medio de largas despedidas se repartieron lo que cada quien traería o haría para amenizar la fiesta.

Es cierto, reinó estabilidad desde entonces todos los cabos sueltos se resolvían y podían estar tranquilas de dejar sus deberes para atender a una fiesta prometedora. Pasaron dos semanas hasta que todos los preparativos estuvieron listos y las invitaciones enviadas.

Glimmer estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera quiso recibir a los invitados desde su trono sino que se posicionó en la entrada principal y tras una guardia imperial que escoltaba a cada invitado para que se pusieran cómodos en el gran salón.

Las primeras en llegar en el brioso corcel fueron Adora y Catra. Glimmer las saludó con gusto y Bow les puso a cada una un pendiente que decía: "Invitadas de honor"

—Una excelente idea ¿a qué no? Después de todo, seremos los primeros en ir al espacio.

Catra y Adora se miraron de reojo. ¿Otra aventura juntas? Que emoción.

—¿Ahora si tendré un asiento para mí?

—¡Por supuesto Swift Wind, te está esperando dentro! —Exclamó Glimmer.

Con un prístino vestido y su rubio cabello suelto Adora tomó el brazo que su esposa le ofrecía Catra en una rebelde cola de caballo, con una chaqueta roja. Tan hermosa como la recordaba en aquella visión antes de liberar el corazón de Etheria.

Entraron.

—YOHOOOOO HEMOS LLEGADO. —Bow casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio a Seahawk aparecer en un carruaje cubierto de escamas. Uno de sus mejores amigos y hombre a quien admiraba entraba con pisadas de orgullo mientras ayudaba con caballerosidad a bajar a su amada. Él un precioso traje negro con hombreras doradas, ella un vestido entallado de corte sirena de colores azules y joyería dorada.

Entraron con aires de grandeza.

—Gracias por venir, estoy segura que se divertirán. Agradezco además que la comida haya corrido por parte tuya. Nada mejor que un refrescante sabor de mar. —Dijo Glimmer quien mentía, la verdad es que no sabía nada de cocina y no quería que todo corriera por parte de sus súbditos así que prefirió que alguien más se encargase de ese apartado. Seguro que lo que Mermista trajese sería deliciosa.

La princesa sirena cargaba su tridente con orgullo y respondió con un susurro a Bow.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

Bow levantó el pulgar de manera afirmativa.

— Ni una sola vela, ni nada que contenga fuego.—Susurró. No se podía confiar del todo en Seahawk.

Casi al mismo tiempo llegaron Scorpia y Perfuma juntas, la implacable mujer de tenazas entallada en un vestido negro y su compañera en un vestido tipo tutú.

Sin avisar Bow y Glimmer sintieron el poder de sus tenazas al ser abrazados por Scorpia.

—¡Cómo los he extrañado! —Decía y los dejaba sin aire.

—El sitio se ve bien resguardado.—Comentó Lonnie tras el gran aguijón.

—Oh vamos Lonnie, vinimos a divertirnos ¿dónde está Rogelio y Kyle?

La chica en su uniforme de capitán de la guardia etheriana señaló tras ella. El reptiliano y Kyle llegaron con paso veloz igualmente entallados en sus uniformes.

—Que elegantes se ven chicos.—Comentó el rey Bow con un codazo a las costillas de Kyle. Sonrieron por lo bajo.

—Nos asegurábamos que los campos de entrenamiento estuviesen vacíos, todos están celebrando en casa este gran descanso. —Respondieron los ex-hordianos.

—Disfruten entonces, pasen.

Perfuma se acercó a Glimmer y le regaló una flor que dejó en su oreja.

—Sobre lo que me pediste, no fue difícil mis músicos ya han llegado previamente y están listos para degustar a todos con bellas melodías que calmen el alma. —Comentaba con gráciles movimientos. Glimmer sonrió para ella y lo agradeció.

Se congregaban más y más, Elberon, Thaymor, Alwyn (ahora ya poblada), de todos los demás condados que quisieran participar.

Entre los últimos llegó Frosta, su imagen de aspecto infantil había cambiado por una linda jovencita que ahora traía un mono color azul.

—Lamento mucho la demora. —Decía infantilmente, a su paso llegaba con dos escuderos que de porte elegante también reverenciaron a la reina y el rey.

—No te preocupes, justo a tiempo has llegado para ver cómo quedó la plataforma, los acróbatas y magos sabrán entretener a todos. Te agradezco mucho que tu gente haya querido colaborarnos con la parte del entretenimiento.

— ¡Es un gusto para mi mejor amiga Glimmer! — Le tomó del brazo con gran ahínco, había crecido varios centímetros y la jovencita la besaba en la mejilla. Bow la recibió con un gran abrazo y le mostró el camino a la entrada.

Notó que ya nadie más parecía estar llegando, los guardias se veían tranquilos sin tener que dar reverencias.

Bow regresó con su esposa.

— ¿Todo bien?

La reina de cabello rosa miró al portal de gran tamaño.

— ¿Crees que venga Entrapta?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Cariño, lo que comentamos en la mesa podía ser cierto, Entrapta es una chica que no suele tener las relaciones como algo primordial, es algo que es parte de ella, desde el momento en que la conocimos. Estoy seguro que si fuese una invitación para ya salir en una expedición peligrosa pero con la posibilidad de encontrar rastros tecnológicos sería la primera en llegar. Nos quiere, si nos estima, pero no es tan necesario para ella vernos diario.

Glimmer intentó sonreír.

—Es solo que la extraño, espero solo esté bien.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Rodó sus ojos al espacio.

—Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, solo quisiera saber si Hordak la trata bien, si por lo menos se toleran más allá de su gusto por la ciencia.

Bow soltó un bufido de risa.

— ¿Tienes ganas de satisfacer tu curiosidad sobre si esos dos son algo más? Es probable que no sean nada jaja solo lo estamos imaginando. En la próxima junta sobre el primer despegue la veremos, te lo aseguro. Podremos todos disipar nuestras dudas. —La tomó de los hombros y la condujo a la fiesta.

Se desarrolló con normalidad la primera parte de las actuaciones, había traga fuegos, acróbatas, magos. Todos se divertían. Glimmer aplaudía emocionada con los actos de magia, emocionada veía las cartas desaparecer, los conejos saltar del sombrero. Todo allí estaba tan lleno de vida.

La felicidad encarnada en cada uno de ellos. Divirtiéndose, moviéndose de un sitio para otro entre saludos, brindis, risotadas por aquí.

Las princesas felices, Perfuma llenando de flores, Scorpia finalmente socializando, Frosta llenando de copos de nieve cada rincón y creando figuras de hielo. Netossa dándole postres a su esposita. Catra gastando bromas a todos los que podía y siendo atrapada en el acto por Adora.

Perfuma sonreía después de dejar una guirnalda en el techo, aunque de improvisto chocó con alguien.

—Oh, discúlpeme.

Notó que eran sus músicos.

— ¡Ah, aquí están, ¿listos para tocar?

Pero sus rostros tristes la sorprendieron.

—Ya tocamos.

— ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento? No los he escuchado. —Decía mirando al conjunto de 5.

— ¡Precisamente por eso! Nadie nos escuchó ¡No tenemos volumen! —Parecían al colapso de las lágrimas.

Perfuma recibió en brazos al joven que lloraba su desgracia. Le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó Glimmer llegando.

— Lo siento tanto reina, creo que nada es perfecto. —Respondió Perfuma.

— ¿Nadie podía escucharlos?—preguntó sorprendida Scorpia. Se habían congregado.

— Una fiesta sin música, no es fiesta. — Dijo Mermista pero fue acallada por su esposo.

— Solo tuvimos un solo escuchante. — Explicó el joven sorbiéndose los mocos, señaló entonces a su único público que aguardaba a que volviesen a tocar. En eso Glimmer abrió la boca extrañadísima.

— ¡Kadroh! —Corrió hasta donde estaba el clon felizmente de pie. Traía un lindo smoking negro, se había teñido el cabello de rubio y sus ojos verdes resaltaban con tremenda combinación de colores.

—Buenas noches reina, disculpe la tardanza. —Se reverenció con su icónico guiño del ojo.

—Me da mucho gusto que tu si hayas podido venir. Es una lástima que la princesa Entrapta no pudiera llegar.

El clon extrañado la miró.

—La princesa Entrapta si está aquí.

Esta vez los sorprendidos fueron los demás. Adora y Scorpia giraron sobre si mismas buscándola. De pronto sonaron muchos cuchicheos y pasos a lo lejos que se iban acercando. Los reyes de luna brillante se giraron y una gran horda de clones llegaron cargando varias vitrinas cuadradas, en ellas traían dulces de multicolores, bizcochos, pasteles de pequeño tamaño.

Cada clon saludaba con ahínco, de cabellos de muchos colores, cortes extraños. Eso sí, todo estaban elegantemente vestidos en un traje negro que llegaba hasta la rodilla y dejaba con libertad sus piernas con botas color plata. Se congregaron frente a los regentes de luna brillante.

—Mi reina, hemos traído como ofrenda de amistad y de paz, estos postres diminutos, cortesía de nuestra princesa Entrapta. Hemos practicado mucho, llamamos a esta proeza: "Gastronomía molecular". Por favor, no teman, los sabores los hemos probado mil y un veces.

Con la entrada de preciosas joyas culinarias todos se acercaron a ver lo que había dentro de las vitrinas.

—Puff... Vaya entrada, vamos, por acá estás las mesas de comida. —Mermista, la encargada se los llevó y la gran energía se logró reanimar un poco. Aunque aún faltaba el tema de la música.

— ¡Chicos! —Una voz chillona se escuchó detrás de las princesas.

Con un precioso vestido halter plateado con cientos de brillos, sus cabellos recogidos en sus coletas comunes pero iban acompañadas de lazos blancos y una corona de color oscuro donde relucía un artefacto de los primeros de forma romboide.

El chillido de Emily entrando directo a saludar a Scorpia.

—¡Hola vieja amiga! — la saludó con ahínco ante los chillidos de la gran bola verde. Sobre ésta se posó un pequeño vampiro de color azul, incluso venía con un lindo traje de tirantes blancos.

— Ya casi he solucionado el problema del sonido, la verdad es que es una lástima que tan buenos músicos no puedan ser escuchados por un problema tan banal.

Los artistas se llenaron de emoción y se acercaron a lo que estaba haciendo. Verla actuar así, como si solo hubiera pasado un día desde que se acabó la guerra, con esa misma voz de niña, sus cabellos moviéndose a todos lados y su inquietud.

Glimmer fue la primera en correr y abrazarla. Después se le unieron los demás, Catra estaba renuente a las muestras de afecto que no fuese para Adora pero un abrazo de sándwich provocado por Scorpia fue lo necesario para romper la tensión.

—Yo también las extrañé. —Respondió Entrapta abrazándolas con su cabello prensil.

—Pensamos que no vendrías. —Añadió Bow una vez que se deshizo el abrazo y todos la estaban mirando.

— Si, la verdad es que no creí poder venir hay mucho trabajo qué hacer pero... alguien me convenció. —Esto último le generó un rubor peculiar. A su lado, con un traje igualmente blanco y plata llegó el antiguo Lord Hordak.

—Aquí tienes tu caja de herramientas, sabía que algo podría atravesarse. —Dijo con su voz grave. Acto seguido cuando Entrapta se dispuso a continuar su proyecto con la ayuda de Emily e Imp, Hordak se acercó y se reverenció.

—Muchas gracias por la invitación. —Los demás le respondieron con el mismo gesto pero no dijeron nada más y guardaron silencio.

—Eh... bueno... yo... —Hordak se llevó una mano para emitir un falso tosido. Tampoco para él era fácil socializar.

— ¿Verdad que es hermoso el vestido de la princesa? Yo se lo he escogido, ¿no es verdad hermano?— Decía Kadroh mirando a las princesas, tomando del brazo a su hermano y mirarlo.

—Es cierto que es muy extraño no verla con su común overol. —Decía Adora con premura para acercarse.

—Gracias por venir, Hordak. — Extendió su mano al mencionado, detrás de ella Catra lo veía de reojo pero con una sonrisa.

—Se te ve mejor ese traje que el montón de cacharros encima.—Comentó la chica felina.

—Entrapta ha trabajado mucho por darme mayor movilidad y que mi cuerpo pueda acostumbrarse, creo que con lo que ha avanzado, puedo decir que casi estoy libre de 'cacharros' como tú dices. — La manera en que su voz se movía les dejó a todos una idea en común.

"Están enamorado el uno del otro."

—Disculpen un momento... Entrapta te rasgarás el vestido sino tienes cuidado. —Decía el hordak de cabello azul marino y corría hacia donde la princesa estaba.

Netossa susurró:

—Se los dije.

—Pero no parece que sean pareja aún, pero se ve que han progresado mucho, digo estamos hablando de Entrapta. — Agregó Catra.

— ¿Tu? ¿Hablando de progreso de parejas? ¿Quién era la que solo nos quería muertos y conquistar el planeta todo porque no podía confesarse? —Bow decía provocando a la gatita, recibió a cambio un sonido particular de molestia y un golpe en el pecho. Rieron por lo bajo.

—¡YA ESTÁ LISTO!—Exclamó la princesa ingeniera. Se acomodó su vestido e hizo un gesto para que los músicos volviesen a ocupar sus lugares.

—Ahora, deben cantar hacia esta pequeña cápsula, captará sus voces y sin problema Emily reproducirá todo lo que por ella pasen, tienen una para cada instrumento y voz.

La fiesta se reanimó cuando vieron un grupo de cuerdas, viento, percusión moverse sobre el escenario. No los habían podido escuchar y ahora finalmente podrían prestarles atención.

— ¡Seguro que la princesa Scorpia quiere hacernos el honor de cantar la primera canción! —Dijeron los músicos. La mencionada se sonrojó y fue animada por su pareja Perfuma.

—Vamos cariño, seguro que lo harás de maravilla, como siempre.

Subió al escenario y todos aplaudieron su presencia. La voz fragante de la princesa se había hecho famosa en los últimos tiempos y todos parecían complacidos. Cuando estuvo frente la cápsula creación de Entrapta la miró a ella.

Sonreía, se colocaba a un lado de Hordak y el Kadroh y aplaudía incluso con su cabello. Parecía tan radiante, como si la guerra jamás hubiese pasado. Su presencia, su rostro feliz, su gusto por querer amenizar la fiesta. Entrapta siempre estaría ahí para ellos pero no lo buscaba demostrar.

Miró de reojo a Hordak con los brazos cruzados.

¿Él la estaría haciendo feliz? ¿Será correspondido el afecto que sienten? Es muy probable que ni siquiera se hayan confesado. Tal vez algo podría hacer ella.

Scorpia se giró a los músicos.

—Chicos... Vengan.

Susurró con ellos unos momentos, al principio solo se podía su rostro de desconcierto, miraron hacia el público y después sonrieron y asintieron energéticamente.

— ¡Hagámoslo!

La chica bajó corriendo del escenario, todos se quedaron confundidos ¿qué pasaba? ¿un cambio de planes?

Scorpia le susurró algo a un par de clones que de cerca la escucharon, tenían cabello rojo y café. Asintieron energéticamente y fueron corriendo hacia donde Entrapta estaba, la tomaron de los brazos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —como si de una pluma se tratase, Entrapta volvía a estar enfrente de todos con su vestido blanco brillando.

Scorpia estuvo a su lado.

—Sé lo mucho que cantabas mientras trabajabas, a mí no se me escapa nada. ¿No te gustaría darnos el gusto de escucharte aunque sea una vez?

La jovencita se sorprendió.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—"¿Por qué no?" Sería más bien la pregunta. —Le respondió la chica con aguijón. Las princesas desde el público comenzaron a aplaudir.

— Puedes hacerlo Entrapta.

La pelimorada se sonrojó por lo bajo. Tomó un trago de saliva. Miró a ver a Hordak, el compañero de laboratorio miraba confundido al público y después a ella, en eso le sonrió con un suspiro y le animó a que continuase.

—Que tal... —Se acercó a comentar un título de canción que conocía a la perfección. Los chicos de la banda volvieron a asentir con ahínco.

Ante el primer acorde, el resto del público que expectante estaba e incluso los que estaban en la entrada se asomaron. El ritmo logró hacer que varios pies comenzaran a moverse, que las cabezas se menearan con sonrisas y refrescando toda la felicidad de la fiesta sonó una tierna voz.

Desde el día hasta la noche, quédate conmigo.

Te dejaré tenerme, ¿por qué no lo dices?

No te has dado cuenta, no te has percatado aún,

Mantenme entretenida ¿lo quieres? Solo dilo.

Los movimientos coordinados, su cabello en perfecto control y la música subiendo de volumen terminó creando que todos bailasen sin poder evitarlo.

Ha pasado mucho desde que te enamoraste

No estas saliendo de tu caparazón, no has sido tú mismo.

Dime ¿qué debo hacer?

Porque afortunadamente soy buena detectando.

No te molestaré, pero no huyas.

Podemos bailar todo el día.

Si lo enfrentas, brincaré contigo,

Si lo quieres, grítalo nene.

Antes de que te deje solo.

—Wow, vaya que va con todo Entrapta.—Decía Mermista mientras giraba sobre sí misma gracias su marido.

—¿Por qué no eres así?— le criticó a su vez. Seahawk le respondió:

—Te cantaré más seguido entonces.

Mermista se castigó por lo que dijo. Perfuma giraba en los brazos fuertes de Scorpia y se reía con total soltura, brillaban en la pista. Incluso Catra resultó ser una pareja de baile difícil de seguir el ritmo. Adora amaba que fuese tan pasional en los movimientos que sentía que se quedaba atrás. Pero no señor, Catra no podía ser siempre la que conduce. Un brillo en su cabello, en su cuerpo y la poderosa She Ra tomaba en el aire a su mujer.

—¡Qué tramposa!

—Sé que te gustan las altas.—Le respondió She Ra alzando una ceja.

Bow y Glimmer eran acompañados por los clones que incluso ellos encontraron parejas de baile. Aunque, era fácil confundirlos y durante la música intercambiaron varias veces de pareja.

—Tengo una idea.—Susurró Glimmer.

Hordak se limitaba a ver revolotear a Imp y movía un pie bajo su vestimenta plateada. De pronto alguien le empujó por detrás y quedó justo en medio de un espacio abierto.

—¡Oh no, Lord Hordak no tiene con quién bailar! —Gritó Catra por lo bajo.

En la emoción, simplemente su rostro se iluminó. Entrapta lo llamó y él se giró al escenario. Pronto la caballera se enredó a su cuerpo y ante la vista de todos, la princesa cantaba y bailaba con él. Apenas podía seguirle el ritmo pero no parecía importarle, estaba concentrado en el rostro de la jovencita que lo miraba, le cantaba y giraba con él.

La cápsula de sonido pronto encontró la voz de Scorpia.

Él nunca la ha visto con un vestido como este.

Ni siquiera se ha impresionado así

Seguramente por eso lo dejó calladito.

Quiérela, amala, necesítala.

Tómala, aduéñate, róbala, rápido

Chico, deja de jugar.

¿Por qué actúas como si fueras tímido?

Cállate, ahórrate, solo ve a sus brazos.

¿Por qué andas dando vueltas?

Sabiendo que quieres a toda esa mujer.

Nunca te rindas hasta que lo intentes.

Todos ellos apoyándote para que estén juntos.

Todos los amigos dicen que estás loco por ella.

Más real que cualquiera que tuviste, y bonita

Todo este cuerpo, alma y corazón.

—Ok, tal vez Scorpia esté exagerando un poco. —Dijo Glimmer. Era en parte cierto, Hordak con la piel blanca que tenía estaba más rojo que sus propios ojos, le sonreía a la princesa pero era claro que se sentía un poco incómodo. La letra sugestiva de la princesa había llegado a cada ser que estaba presente en esa fiesta y posiblemente más allá.

En eso, sintió su cuerpo estrujarse y a la altura de su cuello sintió la respiración de Entrapta. Le abrazaba con todo su ser. Pudo sentir su corazón, correr como un ave que recién aprende a volar. Un detonante más para que por fin la abrazara contra su pecho.

Entrapta lo tomó una vez más de la mano y corrió de nuevo a la cápsula de voz. Scorpia se apartó para dejarle la última parte.

Desde el día hasta la noche, quédate conmigo.

Te dejaré tenerme, ¿por qué no lo dices?

No te has dado cuenta, no te has percatado aún,

Mantenme entretenida ¿lo quieres? Solo dilo.

Unos cuantos acordes más y la canción terminó. El gran salón se llenó de cientos y cientos de aplausos, los acróbatas habían amenizado la fiesta, se movían por todas partes con delicados pasos de baile.

La gastronomía molecular había sido un éxito junto con toda la comida de las Salinas.

Los reyes de luna brillante se dieron un rápido beso. Todo había salido perfecto, se veían completamente felices.

—Wow Entrapta, ¡que voz! —señaló Perfuma.

—Gracias. —Emily giraba sobre si misma y sonaba dentro de su caja la canción, había sido grabada.

—Owww ¿podremos tener el vídeo? —preguntó Adora. Imp sonreía sobre Emily y Kadroh asentía.

—Incluso tomó muchas fotos, se las haremos llegar a la brevedad.—Decía con mucho gusto.

La noche ya entrada avisó a algunos que el tiempo cuando se disfruta pasa volando. Primero algunas parejas, después grupos enteros se despedían de los reyes y las princesas, agradecían el gran descanso para toda Etheria y expresaban sus deseos de prosperidad para los próximos planes.

—¡Ay mis pies! —Adora se quitaba las botas doradas y dejaba libre sus extremidades. Catra ronroneaba a su lado. Sentadas en la mesa blanca estaban las demás princesas, todavía compartiendo experiencias sobre la fiesta. Con los oídos todavía al tope de la música, el cuerpo cansado, los estómagos llenos.

Perfuma sonreía con un poco de sueño hacia la chica de las tenazas. Mermista ya descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su marido y Frosta ya hacía rato que estaba dormida en una de las sillas.

Netossa y Spinnerella se acercaron para poder despedirse.

—Ha sido una maravillosa fiesta. —Se tomaron entre abrazos y besos con todos. Glimmer las reverenció como la reina que era y agradeció su presencia.

—Admito que ha sido un éxito, pero no me molestaría que fuesen esporádicas estos eventos, estoy casi muerta de los pies. —Comentaba Netossa.

Rieron por lo bajo. En eso, la chica de piel azabache miró hacía uno de los balcones.

—¿Ya vieron? —Susurró.

Todos giraron su vista.

Sobre el balaustrado contorno del balcón y bajo el manto estrellado estaba Entrapta sentada mirando al cielo con Hordak recostado sobre la orilla, con la cabeza en las piernas de ella. Parecían comentar sobre la posición de las estrellas. Seguro ellos también sentían emoción del próximo viaje que enfrentarían.

—Apuesto que enseguida que se acerquen nos van a decir que ya formalizaron. Hemos hecho un excelente trabajo reuniéndolos.

Spinnerella sonreía.

—Querida creo que estas tomando demasiado crédito, ellos dos lo han hecho solos, es el amor lo que los hizo volverse en esta fiesta una pareja.

Al poco tiempo, antes de seguir comentando los vieron acercarse. Fingieron estar hablando de otras cosas.

La princesa llegó sujetando fuertemente la mano de Hordak.

—Chicos, hay algo que hemos querido decirles después de tan grandiosa fiesta.

Todos sonrientes los miraron, ahí estaba. Lograron ser unos buenos cupidos.

Entrapta sonriente tomó una copa llena de la mesa para refrescar su garganta.

—Entrapta, acordamos que no más bebidas gaseosas.—la regañó Hordak tomando la copa con el líquido color carmesí y apartándola. La princesa infló las mejillas en reproche.

—Acaban de empezar y ya hay prohibiciones ¡cielos!

Adora pellizcó a Catra para que guardara sus comentarios rudos.

—Bien, lo que Hordak y yo queremos decirles con mucha satisfacción es...

Relajaron los músculos, previniendo lo que estaban por escuchar. Mermista tomó un trago a su copa. Incluso Bow suspiró mientras se ponía a jugar meciéndose en la silla.

—¡HORDAK Y YO VAMOS A TENER UN HIJO!

Bow se fue hacia atrás con la silla, Mermista escupió todo el líquido. Adora y Catra se quedaron hechas piedras y un grito unísono:

—¿¿¡¡QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!??

*c mueren*

Un flash salió desde Emily. Kadroh estaba feliz de haber tomado la foto perfecta de la reacción.

—Que foto tan encantadora.—Decía.

—Ca-ca-caariño, espera, así no es como funciona... Sé que estás emocionada, p-p-pero los bebés... No se hacen solo p-p-por formalizar con tu pareja. —Se apresuró a decir Spinnerella.

Entrapta parecía no escucharla.

—¿De qué hablas?

Hubo un silencio y varias gesticulaciones que no formaban palabra alguna.

—Hordak y yo estábamos emocionados en decírselos en cuanto llegáramos, pero lo del sonido, luego la música que bueno, nos distrajimos mucho. —Explicaba la princesa.

Catra se subió a la mesa cual felino y se acercó hasta ella. La olisqueó. Sus ojos bicolor se abrieron en desmedida.

— ¡Es... CIERTO! ¡Estás embarazada!

— Si, ya se los había dicho, ¿no me escucharon? —preguntó con un dejo de molestia. Hordak la tomó del hombro.

—Tal vez aún les cueste procesarlo. No los culpes, todavía a mí me sorprende.

Entrapta le sonrió y estiró sus cabellos hasta estar a un lado de su rostro. Depositó un beso en sus labios blancos y este la acunó en sus brazos cariñosamente.

—Lo habíamos estado intentando por casi dos años, teníamos nuestras dudas que por la formación de Hordak no fuera posible pero ¡finalmente lo logramos! Estamos muy felices y emocionado. Es tan fascinante lo que está ocurriendo en mi vientre. Hoy vomité por ejemplo.

—Amor, no es necesario que des esos detalles. —Le dijo Hordak.

—¿L-lo habían estado intentando? — balbuceó Sea Hawk con el rostro colorado.

— ¡¿LA VIOLASTE?! — Gritó Bow volviendo a incorporarse, tal vez el golpe le dañó las ideas.

— ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO IDIOTA! — Respondió Hordak usando todo su volumen. Los guardias se giraron. Hordak intentó recomponerse.

— Por supuesto que no, rey. — se limitó a contestar.

— Si habláramos de quién violó a quien, diría que fui yo a él. ¡Todo sea por el amor y la experimentación física!

Fue entonces que Hordak y Kadroh le taparon la boca

No era posible, después de todas las conjeturas predispuestas, resultó ser que Entrapta, les llevaba la delantera a todos.

Muchas cosas han pasado en estos tres años. Hemos conocido a tantos, hemos cambiado, hemos madurado. Ya no somos los de antes. Ahora, nuevas aventuras nos esperan y también... tantas emociones a experimentar.

Razz continuaba limpiando la entrada de su humilde choza.

—Ahora solo falta ver a los herederos de cada reino, ya está por llegar el primero de la nueva generación.—Reía por lo bajo.

Todo sería sorpresa a partir de ese evento. Toda imposibilidad se volvía posible. Todo amor, tuvo su fruto y es que la vida es una fiesta, llena de sorpresas.

.

.

.

.:FIN:.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a todos los que leyeron este ONESHOT, me tomó solo 12 horas hacerlo jajaja si hay fallas, disculpen, la mecha de la inspiración no se fijó si tenía errores. Quién haya adivinado la canción de Entrapta tendrá una galleta imaginaria, sino, aquí está la referencia. El cover de Doja Cat hecho por Rainych. La escogí porque además de querer darle difusión a Rainych, la imagen del vídeo fue la pieza clave para escogerla e incluirla en el fic. 
> 
> Saludos desde México.


End file.
